I Love You More
by blueintheclouds
Summary: Whouffle AU. The Doctor and Clara broke up but little do they know their best friend Amy Pond is there to save the day. Or is this out of her hands?


**A/N: Wow I rather love writing Whouffle AU. Please review/favourite! X**

"Hello?" A disoriented Clara muttered as she picked up her mobile.

"Clara! I've been trying to ring you for the past half an hour!" Clara's Scottish friend Amy exclaimed.

"Sorry I was asleep." Clara mumbled tiredly.

"It's half past ten in the morning. You never sleep in this late." Amy retorted. Clara paused for a few seconds before replying.

"Just been a late night, that's all." At this Amy felt bad. She knew the break-up between Clara and the Doctor had really hit home even though the pair didn't share the reason exactly _why _they broke up. All she knew was that they were both equally devastated. The Doctor had retreated to his house, locking out the people in his life and Clara had been an emotional rollercoaster from fits of rage to sobbing over ice cream. It was one of the saddest things Amy's ever been through: the breakup of two of her best friends. They were so perfect together and to see them apart and living without the other in their life was torture. Little did Clara and the Doctor know however that their feisty friend Amy had a trick up her sleeve.

"Oh right," Amy focused back on Clara. "Do you reckon you could come out today with me?"

"What for?" Clara asked lazily.

"Well... it's a nice day and I miss my best girlfriend? We can go to your favourite tea shop round the corner."

"Amy, I'm not feeling well."

"But Claraaaa..." _Crap. This is going to be rather difficult. _Amy thought until she heard a sigh on the other line.

"Fine... what time do you want to meet?" Amy suppressed a grin.

"2 in the afternoon alright?"

"Sure. But you owe me. I'm still in pyjamas." Amy blew a kiss into the phone before hanging up only to dial the Doctor. _Part 1 completed. Commencing to Part 2. He-he-he..._ She giggled to herself.

"'Lo?" The Doctor murmured drowsily.

"Doctor, are you awake?" Amy asked.

"I am now." Amy chuckled lightly. Of course the Doctor and Clara were doing the same exact thing as she called them.

"Would you want to come out today?"

"For what?" Amy swore she was speaking to Clara again.

"Um, for fresh air dummy! And you know... entering civilisation again? You've been stuck in your house for ages."

The Doctor sighed. Amy crooked her head. _Same response as Clara. Which could only mean..._

"Um, fine. Sure, whatever."

"Great! Meet me at the tea shop round the corner at 2!" Amy replied happily.

"Will Rory be there?" The Doctor asked about Amy's husband.

"No he'll still be at work."

"Alright."

"See you later then, bye!" She exclaimed and hung up the phone. _Part 2: Successful. Now for the finale of the Love Doctor featuring Amelia Pond-Williams. Let the games begin!_

It was a sunny afternoon in west London today and Amy picked out the best possible table outside just in case she needed people around for...whatever that could occur between Clara and the Doctor. Deciding to dedicate her last moments of peace to relaxation she opted for a local newspaper and caught up on Kate and William's life whilst waiting for the arrival of the Doctor and Clara.

Clara cleared her throat as she approached. "I'm here." She said weakly.

Amy gave her a quick look-over, taking note of her baggy black jumper and jeans. _Blimey. _She thought to herself.

"So you are." She stated. Clara sat down and looked at her expectantly.

"What?"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well, what did you want?"

"Nothing! Can't a girl invite her best friend out for tea? Bloody hell." Amy said as she put down the newspaper.

Clara gave her a suspicious look before reluctantly accepting her explanation.

"Alright..."

"So... I like your jumper is it new?"

"No and you know it's not. Now what's up?" Clara went back to her suspicious mode.

Amy sighed. "Nothing, it's just. Well. I can't really-"

"You can't really talk to me without bringing up _him." _

"It's just I still don't understand what went wrong with you two? It's really frustrating. You have no idea!" Amy exploded.

"_I_ have no idea?! Amy, my heart is broken! It-this, it hurts OK? I don't... I don't want to..." Amy placed a hand on Clara's, not really knowing what to say.

"Er, hello there." A deep voice said from their right.

_Oh shit. _Amy thought as she looked up to see a slightly shaggier Doctor. He was starting to grow back his stubble and she could tell he put in feeble efforts at dressing himself today.

"Amy, what the hell is _he_ doing here?" An angry Clara asked, snapping Amy out of her thoughts.

"Er, I—"_Damn, I didn't plan it this far._

"Excuse me I should be asking her the same thing," The Doctor gave Amy a pointed look. "Well?"

"Oh my god would you look at that, Clara?! The Doctor came! Wow, so nice. Sit down, Doctor!" Amy said, hoping to hide her panic.

"No, I'm going back home." The Doctor replied before turning on his heels, preparing to walk away.

"Oh no you don't mister!" Amy said forcefully as she grabbed his shoulders and sat him down the seat opposite Clara.

"FINE! But only because you got me tea already and it would be rude." Amy bit her lip to keep her from smiling. This was going to be too easy.

"Fine then I'll leave!" Clara said as she stood up. The Doctor looked down at his tea.

"Stop it Clara! No one is leaving!" Amy said with a tone that made Clara sit back down.

"You set us up Amy!"

Amy noticed the Doctor was still avoiding looking at Clara, his gaze shifting restlessly.

"I just wanted to get to the bottom of this, that's all. Do you realise how complete _crap_ these past couple of weeks have been? I mean Doctor, you've hardly ever gone out and Clara, I can't handle your mood swings. Come on now! Give a girl a break." Amy said.

"Look Amy, I appreciate what you're trying to do but it's just not that simple." The Doctor finally spoke.

"But why?! That's what I'm trying to sort out here. Perhaps I could help if I knew the _cause_ of whyyou broke up."

"You can't." The Doctor said flatly. Clara crossed her arms. Amy sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Clara?" She tried. Clara only looked down.

"Right you want to know the truth?! Fine! I love Clara more than she loves me! There I said it." The Doctor spat out. At this Clara uncrossed her arms and gave the Doctor a dangerous look.

"That is not true and you know it!" Clara said. _Are you actually serious right now?_ Amy thought to herself as she looked up at the sky.

"So you're telling me Doctor that you and Clara are actually not together anymore because you believe you love her more than she loves you?!"

"Yes." The Doctor folded his arms and leaned back.

"That is complete rubbish and you know it, mate." Amy said.

"It is not!"

"Please start this story from the beginning." Amy sighed. Clara gave the Doctor a pointed look.

"Fine, I'll tell it," she said, "So, it was a normal day. The Doctor and I had been lounging around when someone came round. I saw who it was and it was Jeremy. My ex-boyfriend. Naturally, the Doctor got jealous as Jeremy wanted to catch up while he was in town. I told him I would of course because he's a good mate and after he left the Doctor started going on a rant about how I was being completely inconsiderate of him which I took offence to-and that basically led to the argument that I don't love him as much as he loves me." Clara said quickly.

Amy raised her eyebrow at the Doctor. "Doctor, that is so-"

"So what, Amy? So what?"

"Well it's not very... it's not very..." Amy didn't want to piss him off but it was a fight spewed from jealousy. "It's just, well, that fight came from your jealous feelings. I don't think that's how you actually feel, Doctor." At this the Doctor slightly loosened up his tense face.

"Doctor, I love you. You know I love you. Hell, I moved down from Blackpool to be with you only after 2 months of knowing you! I just don't understand." Clara pleaded with him.

"It just... hurt, Clara."

"What, Doctor? That I was going to have lunch with a friend?"

"With a friend that you used to _be _with that way. I've never been in a proper relationship before Clara, you know that and well, I guess I didn't really know how to act when ex-boyfriends start popping up in your life again."

Clara's gaze softened along with her voice. "Doctor, it was just a lunch... I'm probably never going to see him again! You should know that _you're _the one I love. The one I call mine and who I share my bed with." Clara said, taking hold of his hands. The Doctor looked down sheepishly.

"I suppose I was being a bit of a git. I'm sorry." He said as he stroked her thumb.

"Aww... you see what I did for you two?" Amy said, snapping the two out of their intense gaze.

"Yeah..." Clara gave her a small grin. The Doctor smiled at Clara and tucked a loose hair strand behind her ear.

"All made up then? I've ordered your favourites." Amy said as the waitress brought out their food.

"A mini soufflé for you Clara and a teacake for you Doctor." Amy recited as the waitress placed the treats on the table. The Doctor and Clara were too busy smiling at each other to care.

"Alright then..." Amy said feeling ignored.

"I love you, Doctor." Clara said once again. The Doctor smiled at their interlocked hands across the table.

"I love you more, Clara." Clara quirked an eyebrow.

"Doctor, I love you so much I _made _you a fez for your last birthday."

"Clara, I love you so much I spent an _entire weekend _with your dad fishing."

"I love you so much I bought the entire stock of Jammie Dodgers at Tesco that one time just so you could say that your house had the most Jammie Dodgers in England."

The Doctor laughed. "Clara, I love you so much I eat your soufflés without a grimace." At this Clara gave the Doctor a shocked look.

"You said you loved them!"

"Because I love you."

"Doctor, I love you so much I don't even mind you have bowtie printed pants."

"Bowties are cool! I love you so much I don't mind when your pointy nose pokes my cheek when we kiss."

"Er, I love you so much I don't mind when your pointy chin pokes my head when I'm lying on your chest."

"I love you so much I did that *one favour* for you a few weeks ago and didn't ask for a return."

"Doctor! Not in front of Amy!" Clara said, shocked. The two turned toward their ginger friend only to see her not there anymore.

"Where did she go?" Clara asked.

"I don't know."

"Must have left right after you said that very inappropriate thing!"

"No..." The Doctor trailed off.

"Well now what?"

"Do you want to go back home?"

"I've got to take a shower first. Life's been sort of rough without you." Clara said as she picked at her hair.

"So do I!" The Doctor said before adding, "Do you want to save some water then and take one together?"

She sighed and smiled. "You're insatiable."

"It's been 2 weeks!"

Clara stood up and took his hand.

"Yours or mine?" She asked.

"My shower's bigger." He said. "Less likely to hurt myself."

She chuckled as he threw his arm over her shoulder and laced their fingers together.

"We must thank Amy properly sometime." The Doctor mused. Clara nodded her head feeling at peace that the love of her life was back in her arms. _Thank you, Amy!_

**A/N: What did you guys think? Please leave a favourite/review and check out my Tumblr to send me some more prompts! Thank you x**


End file.
